


"...Steven?" (One-shot)

by tharkflark1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie (POV), Gen, The crystal gems and Stevonnie are minor, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/pseuds/tharkflark1
Summary: The diamonds attack earth again, and again use the same weapon that corrupted all the gems all those years ago.Unfortunately, it works.(Half-Corrupted!steven AU)(Might write more later)





	"...Steven?" (One-shot)

****

Saying I was scared was an understatement. 

I was absolutely  _ terrified _ .

The diamonds had had it. The Crystal Gems were a parasite, a virus, to their courts; taking their precious subjects and twisting them into “Defection”. The diamonds could not stand for it any longer as their courts slowly fell to that miserable planet. As a result, they declared war on planet Earth. 

I was at the front lines, though as Stevonnie instead of myself. Gems sliced and swung at each other, some with their own kind in a kind of sibling rivalry. But Stevonnie knew it was not. The battle lasted for days, even months before Homeworld saw the raw power of Earth’s life. They had lost too many to continue and gem soldiers were not infinite. So, as a last resort, they called for their remaining loyal subjects and prepared the corrupting blast.

Garnet saw it before Stevonnie and the rest. Homeworld gems scrambled and scuttered to get to their ships, to protect themselves from  _ something _ . Steven, now unfused, gave me an optimistic, yet worried look as we watched: “Did we win?”

But Garnet’s scream to Run, Run for our lives, told us otherwise. The gems were too far away to help, to save, as the mothership, the diamond ship, began to pulsate and glow. Steven had grabbed my hand to run, but it was too late. The ground between us split and gave way beneath me when it hit. The blinding light made Steven’s fearful face fade away, only hearing the familiar terrified and  _ agony-filled _ yells of my best friend as a I fell toward the depths of the Earth.

After that, everything was dark.

Lion had found me first, roaring away the rubble which I was underneath, the sand having dumped into the trench I fell into. After relocating Rose’s sword, Lion and I met up the Crystal Gems who had taken cover in the temple when it hit. But, Steven was still missing. We decided to split up and search the beach after assessing that Homeworld was no longer near here. 

He could not have gone far, right?

I am startled from my mental wandering as Lion abruptly stops, ears twitching and hackles on end. “Wh-What is it, Lion?”

Lion snorts and quietly growls at the large boulder mound in front of us. The cliff had slipped and broke due to the blast, but there should not be anything in there, unless…

I jump off of Lion and into the cold dry sand, cupping my hands around my mouth, “Steven? Steven!? Are you here? Steven!” The waves from the beach drown out my calls. I continue by foot, slowly making my way toward the pile. Lion’s posture becomes more and more aggressive as we get closer and closer; my calls get more and more frantic.

“Steven! Steven!?” 

A half growl, half wimper is nearly missed by my ears. There’s snorting and scratching as me and Lion, who had suddenly stopped growling, continue forward. The sounds were quick to recognize, having fought many a corrupted gem before. I carefully unsheathe the sword from its scabbard, the sliding sound causing the beastly sounds to become more and more panic filled. 

It is coming from behind the largest chunk of rock, uneven tracks in the sand confirming my unannounced claim. My hands become clammy as I ready my sword. Suddenly, I jump to face whatever lay behind the rock, hoping to catch it off guard. I am about to run toward the gem monster when I am halted in my tracks by what I see:

The shaking corrupted gem is smaller than the other ones, barely standing at Lion’s height. It’s reddish pink with a pattern of swishing five-pointed shapes molded and bleeding together all over its skin. The back legs are noticeably smaller than the front ones, which are asymmetrical to one another; The left was how I had normally seen similar corrupted gems’, but the right was half the size and not clawed being a more skin like color. Black knob like hairs ran down the monster’s back and tail, covering the left part of its face and maw. But, the other half of its face is what makes me drop my sword scattering to the ground: It has a single visible eye, staring directly into my own. The eyes are ones I had looked into many times during our times together relaxing on the beach.

My question is quiet and simple.

“...Steven?”


End file.
